Guinea Pigs for a week
by Alanna The Half-blood Witch
Summary: The Fates have decide that the Big Three should learn how to get along with each other and to have a bonding time with their children. Problem - they're turned into guinea pigs and will be like that for a week. What will happen? Will their children find out? Read on.
1. The plan for the prank

Hey guys, thanks for reading this fic. Hope you people enjoy it. :)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Lana: I only own the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Apollo and Hermes were bored one day, so they starting planning some pranks on the Big Three. Out of nowhere, a letter appeared. Hermes took the letter and read it out loud.

To the two mischief makers of Olympus:

Here is a plan for an ultimate prank for the Big Three. We have decided that they should learn how to get along with each other, plus they would get to bond with their children. Just follow everything in the plan and let fate take place.

From: The Fates.

Apollo and Hermes looked at each other with mischievous grins. Things were just about to get interesting.

Zeus was just walking out of a hotel, with a satisfied look on his face. He was just about to walk around a corner when he fainted. Behind him was Apollo with a frying pan. He dragged Zeus to an alley. There he took out a bottle that was filled with a bright green liquid. The bottle was enclosed together with the letter the Fates had sent. He gave Zeus a few sips of the liquid. There that should do it, he thought. He then took out his cell phone and called Hermes.

Hermes was following Poseidon stealthily. He saw an opportunity when Poseidon bent down to pick up something. He was deciding between the rock and the apple he had founded earlier. He decided to go with the apple. He threw the apple as hard as he could. He knew he had succeeded when he heard a thump. He fed the knocked out Poseidon with the same liquid Apollo had. His cell phone rang just as he finished.

On the phone, Apollo had told him that he succeeded. Well two down and one more to go, thought Hermes happily.

Hades was having a horrible day. He had a terrible headache and more dead people were pouring into the Underworld, his wife was yelling at him and his sister/mother in-law had to call him today. He decided to go up to the surface world for a change. He was walking along the road when Hermes and Apollo walked up to him. "What do you want?" he snarled. "Nothing uncle," answered Apollo. "We just thought that you would like a headache-relieving potion," continued Hermes. Hades was suspicious at first but then his headache was getting worst. Eh, what the heck, thought Hades as he took the potion and drank it. For the first few seconds the headache disappeared but then his eyes felt droopy. He managed a "darn you" before falling asleep. Hermes and Apollo high-fived each other. They then drag the big three to the specific place in the plan.

* * *

Review!


	2. Day One

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this fic. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Lana:** I do not own anything but the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Percy, Thalia and Nico were going to bed at their holiday cabin at Montauk when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll go see who it is," said Nico as he walked to the door. When he opened it, there was nobody there. He was hust about to close the door when he saw a parcel and a letter on the ground. He brought the two items into the cabin.

"Well, who was it?" asked Thalia. "I don't know," replied Nico. "But whoever it was left these things outside. Percy and Thalia looked at the letter and parcel with curious eyes. "Well don't just stand there. Open it!" said Percy excitedly. Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes at Percy's enthusiasm.

"Honestly you act like a five year old, Kelp head," said Thalia. Percy pouted. Nico opened the parcel and was the three cousins were stunned to see three guinea pigs sleeping in it.

"Guinea pigs?" asked Percy incredously. Thalia rolled her eyes and took the letter and read it.

**Dear cousins and sister,**

**If you are reading this letter, you must have found out about the guinea pigs. We do not know why, but the Fates want you to take care of them for a week starting from today. The one with the golden fur is Zeus, the brown fur Poseidon and the black one Hades. If you are asking about the names, our answer is just a coincidence. By the way, Zeus is for Thalia, Poseidon is for Percy and Hades is for Nico. Have a nice holiday!**

**H & A**

"Well that's just great," said Percy.

Poseidon awoke with a yawn. He tried to scratch his back with his paws. Wait, what! Paws? thought Poseidon. He looked around himself and made a conclusion. He was a guinea pig. At that he screamed or more specifically, he shrieked**(A/N- a sound guinea pig make when panicked)**.

"What is all that noise," groaned Hades. "We're guinea pigs!" shrieked Poseidon. "Whaaaat?" was all Hades said as he looked at himself. "Why guinea pigs? Why can't it be cats or dogs?" whined Hades.

"Will you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here!" shouted Zeus. "We're guinea pigs!" said Poseidon and Hades simultaneously.

After a few moments of silence….

"Nooooo! My perfect body is now all guinea piggish. My life is ruined!" moaned Zeus.

"Shut up you dramaqueen," snarled Hades. I'm trying to listen to what our children are saying.

Poseidon and Zeus were looking at Hades with blank looks on their face. "What?" asked Hades but sighed when he saw the blank looks. "Our children are here and are talking about what to do with us and they seem to have no idea who we are," said Hades as if he were explaining to five-year olds.

Poseidon and Zeus now had a big "Oh" on their faces. "Now keep quite. I want to know what they are saying," said Hades.

"Um, so basically the Fates have decided that we should take care of guinea pigs who coincidentally have the same names as our fathers for a week?" asked Percy. "Pretty much," answered Nico. Thalia sighed. "Well, I guess we should make beds for the guinea pigs to sleep in until we get some cages tomorrow.

The three cousins prepared beds, food and water for the guinea pigs in less than fifteen minutes. "Well I'm bushed, so goodnight," said Nico as he took Hades to his bedroom. "Goodnight Perce," yawned Thalia as she did the same. "Night Thals," replied Percy as he himself carried Poseidon in his arms back to his bedroom.

Poseidon snuggle back into Percy's hold. He was finally spending time with his son. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing turning into guinea pigs after all, he thought.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Day Two

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourite-d.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Lana: I only own the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Poseidon awoke as the sun's rays streamed through the window. He yawned and stretched his body and remembered that he was a guinea pig. Poseidon looked up from his bed and gazed affectionately at the sleeping figure that was his son. Hmm, he drools when he sleeps, thought Poseidon.

Hades was awake as soon as the dawn arrived. He wanted to wake Nico up because well uh….he was hungry. Hades climbed out of his bed and crept up to Nico's. Since he was a guinea pig, the Nico's bed was a lot bigger to him. He saw a stack of books and had an idea. After a long time (in Hades's view), he managed to build a crude-like stair. He climbed up and finally made it to the bed.

Zeus was having bad dreams of him turning into a guinea pig. He woke up when a hawk tried to eat him in the nightmare. What a funny dream, he thought. He scoffed at the thought of him being a guinea pig. He looked around and studied the surroundings. Wait a second; this is not my room, thought Zeus.

Percy woke up when he heard whining sounds from Poseidon. Hmm, he must be hungry, thought Percy. Waaait, what do guinea pigs eat?

Contrary to what Percy was thinking Poseidon was not hungry. He just wanted to Percy to wake up and spend time with him. He was bursting with excitement when Percy got up and walked towards him. "Hungry aren't you?" said Percy as he picked Poseidon up. Poseidon made squeaking sounds of content when his son was close to him.

Hades was trying to wake Nico up by snuggling next to him. He was surprised when a pair of hands grabbed him and cuddled him TIGHTLY. Can't breathe, thought Hades.

Nico was having a nice dream when he felt a warm furry thing snuggling next to him. Yay, my teddy came back to me! Thought Nico as he grabbed for his 'teddy'. But his 'teddy'started making loud noises of protests. Eh, what? Thought Nico as he woke up. He found that his guinea pig was in his bed. "How did you…nevermind," said Nico suddenly feeling foolish talking to a guinea pig. The guinea pig was staring at him with it dark eyes. The thought 'food' appeared unbidden in Nico's mind. Oh well, thought Nico. "Come on, let's get you something to eat," said Nico as he picked Hades up by the scruff of his neck. Hades squeaked in excitement when he heard "something to eat".

Thalia woke up at the crack of dawn due to the habits of a huntress. She got up and stretched her body. Her mind suddenly remembered the guinea pig that was sleeping in the same room. He must be hungry, thought Thalia as she walked towards Zeus.

Zeus was panicking. Who's room was he in? He started looking around wildly when he caught sight of a girl. To be precise, his daughter. Zeus sighed when he saw his daughter. His baby girl, all grown up. He knew that he was not the best kind of dad, but still, he loved his daughter dearly. Zeus was still in his thoughts when he was roughly picked up. "Breakfast time," said Thalia.

* * *

Nico was cooking (yes he can cook) breakfast when the others came. "Yes, pancakes!" exclaimed Percy excitedly. Thalia was mumbling something about boys. They placed their guinea pigs on the table while they search for something to eat for the guinea pigs.

"What's up bros!" said Poseidon. "Oh nothing really. It's just that well, we're still guinea pigs!" shouted Zeus. Hades was too busy staring at the pancakes to say anything. "Oh come on. Didn't you hear what our said last night? We're guinea pigs for a week. But on the bright side, we get to spend time with our kids," said Poseidon. Zeus grumbled something about no good happy-go-lucky sea gods.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled Nico. "Yes!" said Hades as a jumped up and down in a guinea pig sort of way. The other brothers rolled their eye. Thalia and Percy came back with fruits and veggies in their hands.

Hades made a sound of protest when an apple and a bowl of water were placed in front of him. He did not want apples….he wanted PANCAKES.

Poseidon was happy enough with what he was given (a pear and some water) as long as his son was next to him.

Zeus well uh did not even give a glance at his food. He was busy moping to eat.

"So, I've search the cabin for cages but I found nothing," said Percy with his mouth full with pancakes and syrup. It actually sounded more like SO I AVV SEJ DA CABIG BUD I FUD NOTHIG. "I don't think we need cages. The guinea pigs seem well behaved," said Thalia. "True," said Nico. He turned to take another bite of his pancakes but found nothing left on his plate. "What th…..," he said but stopped when he saw a content Hades with his belly full.

Thalia, Percy and Poseidon (Zeus was still busy moping) eyed the pair with amusement. Nico and Hades were having a glaring contest. Hades whined and gave puppy dog eyes and knew that he won when Nico sighed and looked for something else to do.

"Didn't know you had it in you, brother," said Poseidon. Hades rolled his eyes. "I always had it brother, it's just that you were too daft to notice," said Hades. Poseidon, not knowing it was an insult was still in happy mode, especially when Percy patted him.

Nico came back in with a grim look on his face. The cousins eyed him worriedly. "We're out of milk!" moaned Nico. "That's not a big problem," said Thalia. Nico glared at her. "Not a problem!? We're out of milk! Do you know what that means? NO PANCAKES!" yelled Nico."Nooooooooooooooo!" moaned Hades.

Zeus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Nico yelled at his daughter. "Hey you can't yell at my daughter like that! It's not her fault that the milk ran out. How dare you yell at her!" he growled.

Nico was taken aback when he heard loud squeaking noises from Zeus. It was almost as if the guinea pig was scolding him. "It seems your guinea pig is defending you, Thalia," said an amused Nico. "Hmm, so it seems," answered Thalia.

"Erm, so can we go shopping? I mean, we need to buy milk and pet food for the guinea pigs," said Percy. There were a lot of squeaking protests from the guinea pigs. "Ok, no pet food then," said Percy.

* * *

Percy, Thalia and Nico were walking together at the mall. They were heading to the supermarket when they passed by a pet store.

Hades was in Nico's bag with his head popping out. His was stunned when he heard a feminine voice saying "Hey there, handsome". He turned around to see a female guinea pig at the display window of the pet store. To say the god of the underworld was lost for words would have been accurate.

When they were far away from the pet store, Zeus and Poseidon were giggling. "What are you giggling for?" asked an annoyed Hades who already knew the answer. "Oh nothing. It's just that…. A GUINEA PIG CALLED YOU HANDSOME!" said Zeus and Poseidon before they started giggling again. Hades sighed. How he was related to them he had no idea.

* * *

Hours later, they finished shopping. By the time they reached the cabin, the sun was beginning to set. Percy had bought take-aways , so dinner was covered.

They were watching a movie after dinner. By the time the movie ended, Zeus was glaring at Poseidon. "What?" asked Poseidon. "You could have saved them," grumbled Zeus. "Save who?" said Poseidon. "Jack and Rose," said Zeus. Hades sighed. "It's a movie Zeus, the things happening in there are not real," said Hades. "Oh, I knew that," said Zeus embarrassedly. "Sure you did," muttered Poseidon under his breath.

Soon it was time for bed. Percy, Thalia and Nico had said goodnight to each other. "Well, goodnight brothers," said Poseidon. "Goodnight," yawned Zeus. "Goodnight morons," said Hades. "If I weren't so tired I wou...," said Zeus but apparently fell asleep during the middle of the sentence.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Day Three

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Anyways, here's the next chapter! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourite-d.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Lana:** **I**** do not own anything but the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan and Disney.**

* * *

The three cousins were all awake before the guinea pigs were. This time Thalia was cooking breakfast. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" whispered Percy. "I'm sure it'll be alright. It's not like she will burn the entire kitchen down," said Nico.

The two demigods decided to watch television in the meantime. The movie that was currently on was Disney's Hercules 1997. "Ha! Imagine our dads watching this," said Percy. Nico grinned. "They'll have a fit".

* * *

Zeus woke up to find his daughter not in the room. Where is she? He wondered. He climbed out of his bed and slipped out of the room in search of Thalia. He passed by Percy and Nico who were laughing. This sparked his curiosity. He went nearer and found that they were watching television. He lost interest and was about to go away when he saw a guy in a toga wielding a lightning bolt. Wait a second. Is this me? He wondered. He was answered when the name of the movie appeared at the bottom of the TV screen. It took three minutes for Zeus to process the information. "THIS IS ME!? HOW DARE THEY! I WILL SUE ALL OF THE DISNEY PRODUCERS FOR THIS! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL…

* * *

Meanwhile, Poseidon woke up from a strange yet disturbing dream. He was at Olympus where it happened. It was the winter solstice, so all of the Olympians will be there.

What stunned Poseidon was that the Olympians were acting strangely. Zeus was being chase by a nymph, a goose and a pegasi. Hera was declaring that she will divorce Zeus. Hestia was toasting marshmellows at her hearth. Hermes was being lazy. Apollo was lamentating. Artemis was reading a magazine with pictures of cute boys. Aphrodite and Hephaestus were making out. Ares was playing with unicorn plushies. Dionysus was drinking WATER. Demeter was eating a double cheeseburger and not her precious cereal. Hades was wearing a bright yellow sundress and yelling "SUNSHINE! DAISIES! I LOVE THE SUNSHINE!" I will never be able to look at Hades seriously, thought Poseidon.

The most disturbing thing was that Athena, his rival, came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. What the? Poseidon thought before he woke up. Yup, he will never look at the Olympians the same way as before.

* * *

Hades woke up with an empty stomach. "Hungry…. Food…. Pancakes," he muttered as he staggered out of the room. He walked along the living room and completely ignored the television. At last, he reached his destination…THE KITCHEN. Hm, it seems my niece is cooking today, Hades thought. I hope she makes pancakes. He eyed Thalia as she set everything on the table. Hades accidentally squeaked when a spoon nearly fell on him. Thalia looked around and spotted him. "Shouldn't you be with Nico?" asked Thalia before she groaned. "Greaat, now I'm talking to a guinea pig". Thalia glared at Hades and he glared back. "Fine!" said Thalia. "You can stay here". Hades let out a squeak of joy.

* * *

Poseidon eventually came out of the bedroom and in search for Percy. He found Percy in the living room with Nico and Zeus. He went to Percy and whimpered. Percy saw him and picked him up and placed Poseidon on his lap. "Morning brother!" said Poseidon. "What'cha watchin?" he asked. Zeus grumbled. "What we are watching here, dear brother, is a movie made to insult us," said Zeus. "And what movie is that?" Poseidon asked curiously. "Disney's Hercules," growled Zeus. "Oh, I know that movie. It's one of my favourites," said Poseidon. "One would wonder why," muttered Zeus. An explosion was heard from the kitchen. "Oh no," said Percy and Nico.

The two cousins and guinea pigs made their way to the kitchen with wary eyes. In there they found Thalia putting out a fire. "I'm okay," she said. Zeus immediately went to Thalia and snuggled next to Thalia. Nico and Percy went to help her.

* * *

Poseidon crept to the table and found Hades sprawled unmoving. "Hades!" yelled Poseidon. "Brother, are you alright!" No reply was heard. "Zeus, I think Hades is dead!" shouted Poseidon. "What!" yelled Zeus. He scampered to where Poseidon was. They both went near to Hades.

"My dear brother, you will be sorely missed. I wish you were still alive. You're my big brother, even though we fought a lot. I love you. May you rest in peace," lamented Poseidon as tears streamed from his eyes. Zeus coughed.

"Dear brother, even though I am not very fond for you, you are still my brother. Your Underworld is now leaderless and therefore I shall take over in your stead. May you rest in peace," said Zeus.

"I am not dead you morons!" yelled Hades as he got up. "No one is ruling the Underworld but me, Zeus. And I must say, I am rather touched by your words Poseidon". "Thanks," Poseidon muttered. Zeus pouted. "So where's breakfast?" asked Hades.

* * *

In the end they all ate Mc Donald's, even the guinea pigs. Hades managed three double cheeseburgers. How? Nobody knows. Anyways, the guinea pigs and the demigods were now very full. Nico decide that they should have a drive. Percy thought that it was a good idea.

So, they all went on a short road trip. They got lost at first. Then monsters came after them. Then the tyre got punctured. Needless to say, it was night by the time they reach the cabin. "This was the worst idea ever!" said Thalia. Percy and Nico shrugged. "I thought it was fun," said Percy. "Kelp head," muttered Thalia.

The three demigods went to their bedrooms with their respective guineas pigs (who fell asleep earlier during the road trip) and went to bed. Not knowing what the next day might bring.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Day Four

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Anyways, here's the next chapter! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourite-d.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything but the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The three demigods and guinea pigs were sitting along the beach. They had gone through breakfast without any trouble. Now, they were just having fun in the sun.

While Thalia was busy burying Nico in the sand, Percy was talking with a crab near a rock pool. If mortals had seen him, they would have thought he was crazy. Thalia, it seems, was finished with burying Nico and went into the cabin for food. As for Nico (who was napping), his entire body excluding the head was buried with sand. So now, he looked like an Egyptian mummy.

Hades, who was dreaming about who-knows-what, decided to come back to reality. Funny, Hades thought. Where is my son? He turned his gaze at approximately forty-five degrees and found his answer. "My son!" screeched Hades as he rushed towards Nico. He thought his son had fainted. He started digging the sand with his guinea pig paws but could not get very far.

Zeus was busy trying not to get sand in his fur. He managed to scamper to a mat under an umbrella that was set up earlier. He went to the cosiest spot and abruptly fell asleep. Caw! Caw! Zeus awoke to find the irritating cawing from a seagull next to him. "Shut up!" said Zeus. The seagull cocked its head before giving a peck to Zeus. "Ow!" shouted Zeus. The seagull continued pecking Zeus. Zeus got up and ran across the beach with a seagull at his tail.

Poseidon was very happy. He was finally near the sea – his domain. He quickly scampered to the waves. His paws finally touching the water. Poseidon was enjoying himself, that is, until a wave swept him out to sea. Help, Poseidon thought.

* * *

Hades was still busy digging though the sun was glaring at him. He was so going to talk to Apollo after this, Hades thought. He summoned a few deceased crabs and managed to uncover Nico's feet. Great, now it's just the legs and the torso left to dig, Hades thought. He continued digging until he felt dizzy. What the? Was all he thought before he fainted.

Thalia finally came out of the cabin. She was carrying ten boxes of pizza she had microwaved (she had burnt thirty pizzas before successfully operating the microwave). She placed them on the mat and looked around for her companions. All she saw was piles of sand near a still sleeping Nico, three crabs, and a dead black guinea pig. Wait what! Thalia thought. Dead black guinea pig? Oh oh. She went over to Nico and kicked him in the shins. "Wake up corpse-breath! Your guinea pig is dead," she said. Nico woke up abruptly. "Whaaat?"

Zeus had finally escaped the seagull and was now hiding behind a rock. He started to walk back to the cabin when he heard a flap behind him. Oh no, he thought. "You again?" he said. "What do you want?" He was answered with a few pecks. His temper snapped. "That's it!" Zeus said as he felt an electrical impulse surging within him. The seagull gave another peck but froze and turned into a burnt seagull.

Poseidon was now drifting peacefully on a plastic bottle he had found earlier. Here he was the god of the seas, now stranded on a plastic bottle. It was embarrassing. Suddenly he felt a thump under the bottle. A fish, tuna to be exact, emerged from the water. "A guinea pig in the sea?" said the tuna. "And god of the seas," said Poseidon. The tuna looked at him and scoffed in a fish-like way. "Yeah right," said the tuna. "Last I saw, Poseidon wasn't a guinea pig". Poseidon got angry and the waves started becoming wild. A splash of seawater hit the tuna. "Believe me now?" Poseidon asked.

* * *

Hades felt something wet drenched him. He opened his eyes and found his son and his niece staring at him. "Thank the gods, he's alive!" said Nico. Thalia shrugged. Hades looked at himself and found out that he was drenched in soda. Earlier, Nico and Thalia were trying to revive Hades but had no water so they had used the bottle of soda nearby. Hades smelt something that consists of cheese and tomato paste and went towards it.

Zeus had returned to mat feeling smug about burning that annoying seagull to crisp. He was also happy that he had his powers back. Now he can electrify random people with his awesome lightning power. He saw part of Hades' body sticking out from a pizza box. Eh, I've seen worse, thought Zeus.

Percy had finally finished his conversation with the crab. The crab had asked Percy to appeal to Poseidon on crustacean right's. Turns out, crabs were not treated respectfully as others often saw them as thieves which some of them are. So they had this long talk until the crab's wife came and dragged him away. Percy was gazing at the waves before he saw something. A tiny figure riding on top of a fish – no - tuna. Percy went closer and saw that the tiny figure was in fact his guinea pig Poseidon.

The tuna had apologised profusely to Poseidon and offered to do anything he asked. So there Poseidon was, riding on top of a tuna to the beach. They reached the shore and Poseidon climbed down. "Thank you," he said. "No problem my lord I mean my king I mean Your Majesty," stuttered the tuna before he swam away. As soon as Poseidon looked around, he saw his son Percy and quickly rushed towards him. Percy picked him up and held Poseidon close. "You are full of wonders my furry little friend. It seems that your name truly fits you," he said. If only you knew, thought Poseidon.

* * *

Poseidon, Zeus and Hades were sitting together. They ate and drank while enjoying the sunset. Their children were doing the same a few metres away. "Brothers, did you know that my powers have returned to me today?" asked a very smug Zeus. Poseidon and Hades sighed as Zeus told them about the seagull. "Really?" said Poseidon. "Then it seems that my powers have returned too." He told his story about the tuna. "Then my powers have returned too," said Hades. And he told them about the deceased crabs. The three of them continued their chat, not noticing three deceased crabs dancing along the beach.


	6. Day Five

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Anyways, here's the next chapter! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourite-d.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything but the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

After discovering that their powers have returned the day before, the three gods/guinea pigs kept experimenting with them. To say that Percy, Thalia and Nico were shocked would have been right.

They found Zeus next to a flickering light bulb which suddenly exploded. Then they found Poseidon in a flooded bathroom with water flowing everywhere. And Hades, well uh, was surrounded by dancing fish bones doing the conga line. Needless to say, the three demigods were baffled.

"Isn't it strange that our guinea pigs were named after the gods and ironically possessing the same powers as them?" said Nico. "Really?" said Thalia. "I was just stunned that our guinea pigs have powers." Percy and Nico looked at Thalia strangely. Thalia sighed. "Think about it, GUINEA PIGS with POWERS," she said. "Aren't guinea pigs supposed to be cute fuzzy little creatures not doing anything but eat, sleep and poop?" "Hm, I guess you're right," said Percy. Nico suddenly cracked up. "Hey guys, imagine that those cute fuzzy little creatures not doing anything but eat, sleep and poop are our dads?" he said. If only he knew he was so right.

* * *

Zeus was not the least bit ashamed when he made the light bulb explode. In fact, he was smugger. If he were in his normal form, he would have been skipping around like a happy-go-lucky nymph - not in front of people of course. He went to the kitchen to experiment with other electrical things. He saw the toaster and remembered the time when he had tried to toast bread with his lightning bolts. Turns out, it was a horrible idea - though he would not admit it. Oh well back to work, he thought.

Poseidon felt very guilty when he flooded the bathroom. It was all an accident at first. He fell into the toilet bowl and could not climb out. Hey, why not use my powers? He thought. So he made the water in the toilet bowl rise and lifted him out. Then he went a little out of control and water poured out from all the taps and flooded the entire bathroom. Now the bathroom door is closed, so he cannot go in. Poseidon was very bored until heard a dripping sound and went to find it.

Hades was very embarrassed when his son, niece and nephew found him with a bunch of fish bones doing the conga line. He wanted them to do the tango or the waltz but it seems the fish bones had other ideas –say, conga line. Then they begin dancing that retched dance to conga music which came from nowhere. The music actually came from two mischievous gods who were watching from Olympus. And Hades knew where and who the music came from. Now he was being dragged off to who-knows-where by the conga dancing fish bones.

* * *

Zeus had finally made it to the toaster. He had taken almost an hour to reach it. Finally! He thought. Then he tried to electrify it. Nothing happened. He tried again. Again, nothing happened. So, he tried again and again and again and again and again….(let's just say that there are a hundred more "agains"). What is wrong with this toaster! Zeus mentally screamed. And that was when he found out that the toaster was not plugged in. He wanted to slap himself.

Poseidon followed the dripping sound and managed to get lost many times. First he ended up in Nico's room then the closet and then under the sofa. Who knew there were so many dust bunnies under there? The dripping sound was getting louder which means he was getting closer. Poseidon turned left then right then left until he finally reached the kitchen. He looked around to find the sound. The fridge? No. Zeus with the toaster? No. The sink? Bingo!

Hades was still being dragged along by conga dancing fish bones. They have been dancing for so long that Hades thought that his feet will give in any moment. At that point, the dancing group had reached the kitchen. The fish bones switched from conga to the Irish dance. Noooooo, thought Hades. He squirmed and squirmed until he managed to break free but fell into a puddle of soda that Nico had left. Now he was all wet and sticky. He looked up and saw Zeus next to a toaster muttering "stupid toaster" over and over.

* * *

Zeus finally plugged in the toaster. It was no easy task as he had no hands. So, he switched it on and started his work. Unfortunately, it went a little out of control so Zeus was stuck to the toaster with sparks flying everywhere.

Poseidon went to the sink and in the process got wet. Not that he minded though. That was when he saw Zeus having trouble with the toaster. He rushed to help. But when he touched Zeus, he too was in the same problem as Zeus.

Hades was managing his way up to Zeus. Not to help him of course but to make fun of him. Anyway, when he reached there, he saw both his brothers being electrocuted which is ironic in Zeus's case. Hades went a little closer but slipped because of the soda and guess what? He bumped into Poseidon and got electrocuted too.

* * *

The Big Three being electrocuted by a toaster. Apollo and Hermes would be cackling in Olympus. Anyway, the three guinea pigs were still electrocuted when they suddenly became gods again. "Glad that was over" said Zeus still having aftershocks of the toaster thing. "Ya think?" said Poseidon. "What about you Hades?" No reply. "Hades?" asked Poseidon "We're naked!" said Hades. Poseidon and Zeus looked and yelp. At that moment, all of them became guinea pigs again. Zeus looked at his two brothers. "Well that was interesting," he said. Poseidon and Hades just grumbled.

The door opened and in came Percy, Thalia and Nico with dinner. "Had fun alone?" asked Percy. "Talking to fish I'm okay with but talking with guinea pigs?"muttered Thalia. Nico just cracked up. The three guinea pigs glance at each other. Sure, they had fun alright. Fun being electrocuted.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Day Six

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Anyways, here's the next chapter! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourite-d.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything but the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"I said no Zeus," said a very annoyed Hades. "I do not want to be electrocuted again". "Oh come on brother, it's not that bad," said Zeus. "Not everyone is the god of lightning bolts and whatnot you know," muttered Poseidon.

It was the day after the toaster incident and Zeus was eager to try again. "Fine, if you won't join me I"ll will do it myself," sniffed Zeus. And he went to the toaster. "Five drachmas say that he will fail," said Hades. "You're on brother," said Poseidon. Sadly, fate was with Hades that day. "Ha, you owe me five drachmas now!" Said Hades. "Fine," mumbled Poseidon. "I can hear you know," said an aggitated Zeus. He was just grumpy that he failed and got electrified again. "I can't believe you betted on me," said Zeus. "Well it was fun while it lasted," said Hades gleefully.

* * *

"I'm telling you, something's strange about those guinea pigs," said Thalia. Percy let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh come on Thalia," he said. "Why do you try to make such a fuss about the guinea pigs?" "Yeah, I mean they're harmless," said Nico. Thalia sniffed and walked out the door. "Five bucks say that she will return by sundown," said Nico. Percy grinned. "You're on."

"See, we are not at all harmless," said Zeus. Zeus was smug that he electrified a passing housefly five minutes earlier. "Uh huh, well what about the time you got chased by a seagull?" teased Poseidon. Zeus turned red. Literally. "Well…uh…it's just…never mind…I'm out of here," said Zeus as he dashed off to who knows where. Hades and Poseidon laughed at their younger brother's embarrassment. "Ok, now that he's gone," said Hades. "You want to try the toaster again?" "Whenever you're ready Corpse-breath," said Poseidon. "Hey!" said Hades indigently. "Well you called me Barnacle-beard," protested Poseidon. "Touché," replied Hades.

Zeus huffed as he paced around the coast. He was embarrassed by the seagull thing and wanted to forget it. Unfortunately, he chose the wrong place for peace. Yeah, that's right. He walked into seagull territory. "Oh, screw me!" yelled Zeus as the seagulls came closer.

Thalia was very annoyed. Why can't her idiot cousins believe her? Well, at least she can enjoy the sea in peace, she thought. It went like that until Zeus came along. It was a shock to Thalia when she saw like ten seagulls attacking her guinea pig. She sighed. Well, I guess I have to save him AGAIN, she thought.

* * *

"Pull the wire over there," instructed Hades. Poseidon did what he instructed. "Then plug it into the socket," continued Hades. Poseidon tried to plug it in but failed the first time. **And the second time.** **And the third time.** 30 minutes later **And the fiftieth time. And th….** "Okay that's enough!" yelled Hades. **"Well it's not my fault he keeps failing**!" "It is," said Hades. "You're the writer, so write that my stupid brother manages to succeed" he continued. **"What about I write that you fall in love with an apple and the both of you live happily ever after?"** "Try that and you will end up in Tartarus," threatened Hades. **"Okay, okay I'll comply."** So, Poseidon finally succeeds and Hades' mood becomes better…..**right? **"Yeah, yeah just carry on with the story" said Hades. **"Sourpuss." **"What was that?"asked Hades. **"Nothing."** "Yeah, I thought so,"said Hades.

Anyways, along the coast, the seagulls were no match for Thalia. Soon, there were ten burnt seagulls lying along the beach. Thalia grabbed Zeus and made her way back to where she was earlier. "What is it with you and seagulls, huh?" asked Thalia. Zeus whimpered in reply. "You know, sometimes I wonder why must my cousins be male," said Thalia. Zeus looked at her quizzically. "I mean, it must be nice to have some female cousins you can relate to." Zeus nuzzled closer in a comforting way. "Well at least you understand," Thalia sighed as he petted Zeus. "If only Hades'and Poseidon's sperm had X chromosomes instead of Y chromosomes."

"Say, do you think we're better off as girls than boys?" asked Percy. "Why do you ask?" said Nico. "Well, it's because a lot of bad things happen to us boys than the girls," said Percy. "Oh, I thought it's because you want to know girls and their emotions so that we can understand them," said Nico. "Nah, but we could probably understand Thalia better," said Percy. "You know, she's probably right about the guinea pig thing," said Nico. "How so?" asked Percy. "Well for staters, Zeus can make lightbulbs go boom, Poseidon flooded the bathroom and rode on a tuna fish and Hades made bones dance," said Nico. "That was one of the most descriptive sentences I have heard from you" said Percy. "I know right," replied Nico. "Hey you wanna go grab something for the kitchen?" asked Nico. "Sure," replied Percy.

* * *

The toaster was ready to use. The two guinea pigs had tinkered with it and prepared for the inevitable. "One, two, three!" yelled Hades as he fired the toaster up. BOOM! The smoke cleared up and Hades and Poseidon got up and examined themselves. "I don't see any difference," said Poseidon. "Thank you Captain Obvious," said Hades sarcastically.

Percy and Nico were about to enter the kitchen when they heard an explosion. They quickly rushed in to find a burnt toaster, a half ruined kitchen and two guilty looking guinea pigs. "Look what you have done!" cried Nico. "It was Hades' fault," said Poseidon. "Dad?" asked Percy. Poseidon's eyes widened. "You can understand me, son?" he asked. "Well yeah," said Percy. Poseidon and Hades glanced at each other and had the same thought in mind. Oh screw us!

Zeus felt sorry for his daughter. She didn't have a mother (a sane one) to have these girl moments. Well, I must comfort her, thought Zeus. To Thalia, all she heard were squeaks coming from her guinea pig. At that moment, a random streak of lightning came from the heavens and struck Zeus. It was probably from the Fates, but no one really knows. Zeus was unfazed though. He continued talking with no recognition that his daughter could understand him. "Um, dad?" asked Thalia. "Thalia you can understand me?" asked Zeus in shock. Thalia nodded her head before a thought came into her mind. "Ew, I let you sleep in my bedroom!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	8. Day Six Part II

**Hey guys, this is a part two of day six. So that leaves day seven and the epilogue.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourite-d.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything but the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

~At the cabin~

Nico facepalmed. Of course, Poseidon and Hades, thought Nico. Wasn't it obvious? "Wait a second, so that means you're my father?" asked Nico. Hades rolled his eyes. "Why of course not, I'm Aphrodite…OF COURSE I'm your father," said Hades. "Jeez Poseidon was right, your sarcasm sucks," said Nico. "Never mind that," said Percy. "Why are you all guinea pigs anyway?" "Well stupid nephew of mine ( a 'hey!' came from both Percy and Poseidon), according to that blasted letter the Fates decide to torture us this way with the help of Apollo and Hermes. Which reminds me, I will torture them later when I'm back to normal," said Hades.

~At Olympus~

Hermes choked on his drink when he heard about the torturing part from Hades. "Apollo!" he yelled. "Yeah?" replied Apollo. "Pack your bags, we're going to the Bahamas or Hawaii or anywhere to hide from Hades. "On it," said Apollo in a sing-song voice. Hermes sighed. Sometimes, he wonders if his brother is sane or not. Who would not be serious when being threatened by Hades?

~At the beach~

"Well it's not my fault," said Zeus. "I did not choose to be a guinea pig". "I still can't believe that I said all those things in front of you," muttered Thalia. "It's not that bad, now I get to understand you more," said Zeus. Thalia smiled a little. "I guess so," she whispered as she carried Zeus and walked back to the cabin as the sun sets.

* * *

~Back at the cabin~

"Poor Apollo and Hermes," mumbled Percy. At that moment, Thalia and Zeus came in. "What did I tell you about them?" asked Thalia in a smug voice. "That you were right about the guinea pigs," said the two sulky demigods. Nico suddenly brightened up. "Ha! It is sundown and she's back so you owe me five bucks," he said. Percy grumbled as gave five bucks to Nico. "You betted on me?" asked Thalia. Percy and Nico made an "eep" noise. "Er..I mean…we…uh…gotta run!" said Nico as he dragged Percy away. Thalia gave them a few minutes out of pity before chasing them. "Idiots," she muttered.

Meanwhile, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were discussing about the fact that they will be gods again the day after tomorrow. "You know what?" said Poseidon. "What?" asked Zeus. "I'll miss being a guinea pig," said Poseidon. Hades made a choking noise. "Sometimes I wonder if you are sane or not brother," he said. "I mean," said Poseidon. "Did we not have fun spending time with our children?" "Hm, I guess you're right," said Zeus. "Of course, dear BABY BROTHER," said Poseidon as he emphasized on the baby brother part. "I'm always right."

Needless to say, the three demigods were all exhausted when they stopped for dinner. "Have..not..ran..that..fast..in..my..entire..life," panted Percy as he sat down for dinner. If you are wondering who made dinner if they were chasing each other, the answer is NO ONE. They just brought out some sandwiches from the refrigerator.

"Hey! Someone carry me up to the table," yelled Hades. "Say the magic word," said Nico. "Abracadabra," said Hades. "No," replied Nico. "Hocus Pocus?" asked Hades. Nico shook his head. "Alakazam? Expelliarmus? Jelly legs jinx?" asked Hades. "No, no and no but seriously, jelly legs jinx?" said Nico. "Hey I was desperate alright!" protested Hades. "Seriously Uncle Hades, it's so easy," said Percy. Hades stared at him. Poseidon, Zeus and Thalia grinned. "It starts with a 'P'." Hades pondered for a while. "Petrificus Totalus," answered Hades.

Percy faced palm. "No, it was PLEASE and sheesh, you read to much Harry Potter," he said. "Ohhh...hey, there's nothing wrong with reading too much Harry Potter!" replied Hades. Then he turned towards Nico. "Can you please carry me up to the table?" he said as nicely as possible. He squeaked in surprise when Nico suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up to the table.

So, they all ate the sandwiches (which were tuna and ham and cheese). Hades consuming more ham and cheese sandwiches than the others while Poseidon was muttering something about 'the horror' at the tuna sandwich. Then they watched television and coincidentally, it was showing SpongeBob Squarepants. Hades was mumbling something about idiots, no such thing as talking sponges and morons. Poseidon was protesting at the way his Roman counterpart (Neptune) was being portrayed. And Zeus, well..uh, laughed at Poseidon's expense.

The clock struck eleven and they were tired. So, they decided that they should hit the sack and spend as much time together the next day to make it last.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	9. Day Seven

**Hey guys, this is day seven. The epilogue will be posted soon.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourite-d.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything but the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The three guinea pigs/gods and their children woke up early to spend as much time on their last day. Nico had a great idea. He suggested that they all go to the amusement park. Percy and Poseidon shrieked in excitement while Zeus and Thalia just shrugged. Hades was examining his son to spot any traces of insanity.

So, they got into the car and drove. They stopped at a diner for breakfast because Nico was too lazy to cook and Thalia could not cook to save her life. Percy could only microwave food at best. They parked the car and entered the diner. The strong aroma of coffee hit them as well as the smell of breakfast. Hades' stomach growled. "Well, I guess we better order the food," said Nico. "No kidding," muttered Thalia. They took their seats and read the menu. The demigods had to share the menus with their fathers; so there were some problems.

"Turn that page back to the pancake specials," commanded Nico. "Wait a moment, I am still deciding between orange juice and milk," said Nico. "Choose milk, it will make your bones stronger. Now turn that page!" said Hades. Thalia was also having the same problem. "I'll choose what I want and you can't make me!" yelled Thalia. "Thalia, that plate of stuff you call food is ninety percent oil. And that is bad for health," advised Zeus who suddenly became a health specialist. "So what, I like oily foods as much as Dionysus loves his wine," said Thalia. "But Thalia," said Zeus. And the argument went on and on. On the other hand, Percy and Poseidon got on fairly well together. They like the same foods. And they both promptly fainted when they saw the seafood specials.

In the end, Hades had (wait for it)….PANCAKES, Nico also had pancakes. Like father like son. Thalia had a huge platter of eggs, bacon and hash browns while Zeus had a bagel. Percy and Poseidon had blue scrambled eggs with blue toast and blue sausages. The waitress gave Percy a weird look (Poseidon and the other guinea pigs were hiding in their children's jackets at that moment) but told him that she will see what she can do about it. It turns out that the cook had a huge bottle of blue food colouring in the cupboard but could not find any use for it. So when the waitress asked him if he could make Percy's food blue, he remembered the food colouring in the cupboard and thought "Eh, what the heck".

Anyways, they ate their breakfast and paid for it before continuing their journey. On the way, Percy and Poseidon began chanting "are we there yet?" over and over until Thalia and Zeus threatened to throw them out of the car. That shut them up. Soon, they were nearing a brightly coloured entrance. They parked the car and went to the ticket booth. They bought their tickets and ran into the park. First they went on the roller coaster. Thalia did not want to go on it but Nico and Percy persuaded her. So onto the roller coaster they went. At first it was fine. They slowly ascended and finally reached the top. Thalia opened her eyes. It was not that bad, she thought. Then the roller coaster sped downwards at high speeds. Thalia changed her mind and screamed. Very soon the ride came to an end and they all got off.

Thalia looked a little green while the others were bursting with adrenaline. Thalia felt like throwing up so she quickly went to the rest rooms. The others went to a vendor selling candy apples and bought some. "I think I need to use the toilet," said Zeus out of nowhere. "Go pee behind the garbage can. No one will notice," said Percy. "I will not do my business where the public can see me," protested Zeus. "Well you're a guinea pig; they won't notice," said Nico. Zeus glared at him. "Well you coulds always just use the men's rest rooms which are conveniently located a few feet behind you," pointed out Hades. "But I will not be able to reach the seat!" said Zeus. "That won't stop you Zeus. Your business is urgent; a toilet seat won't be a problem," said Poseidon. Zeus was about to retort but could not hold it in any longer so he rushed to the rest rooms.

Joe was just an average guy who wanted to use the toilet. He quickly spotted an unoccupied cubicle. So he opened the door to find a guinea pig seating on the potty doing its business. The guinea pig looked up at Joe and shrieked. "Do you mind!" yelled the guinea pig. "Er….," answered Joe. "Get out of here!" Joe quickly rushed out of the rest rooms despite nature's call. A talking guinea pig? Yep, he must be losing his mind. So, Joe went to a therapist.

Anyways, Zeus was muttering about insignificant mortals and he came out of the rest rooms. The rest (including Thalia) were waiting for him. "What took you so long Zeus," teased Poseidon. "You try flushing the toilet when you're a guinea pig!" countered Zeus. "Never mind that, let's ride the Ferris wheel," said Percy. "Fff..ferris wheel?" stammered Thalia. She looked at the forty foot tall Ferris wheel and promptly fainted. "It's alright; I'll take care or her. You bring the guinea pigs with you," said Nico as he dragged Thalia to a bench. "Well you heard him. Let's go!" said Percy. "I'll stay with Thalia," said Zeus. He glared at Nico's hand that was on his daughter's shoulder. Nico quickly removed his hand.

At the Ferris wheel, Percy, Poseidon and Hades were in a cart when it suddenly stopped. There were a few screams from the carts below. "Oh that's just great. It's like those movies where the couple sits in a cart when the Ferris wheel suddenly stops and then they kiss," said Hades. Poseidon and Percy looked at him weirdly. "Whaat, Persephone watches these things!" said Hades. The father and son shrugged.

At noon, they all went for lunch at a restaurant in the amusement park. They all ate hot-dogs and drank cold lemonade and the additional ice-cream for Hades, Percy and Poseidon. Then they went to the haunted house. They got into the ride and off they went. "This is not scary at all," announce Nico. A fake ghost suddenly appeared in front of him and he screamed. The rest laughed at him. After a many more screams later, the ride ended and they exited the haunted house. They went on many more rides before leaving the amusement park.

Then they went to a trendy restaurant and ate dinner there. Then they went back to the cabin. They made popcorn and watched a movie. When the movie ended, it was one minute to midnight. "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye," said Hades. "I'll miss being a guinea pig though," said Poseidon. "I can see that," said Zeus. "It was a wonderful spending time with you dad….and uncles that tried to kill me," said Percy. The three demigods hugged their fathers. "I got an idea. Why don't we bring our children to our realms once a week?" said Zeus. "Great idea!" shouted everyone.

At that moment, the clock struck twelve and the guinea pigs turned back into gods; naked gods. Percy, Nico and Thalia quickly turn around. The gods coughed and quickly made clothes appear on their bodice. "We must be going but we promise we will come back," they said in unison as they glowed brightly and disappeared from the room. The three demigods stared at the spot for a few moments. "Well they did say that they would be back," said Percy. And they all went back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

**Review! :D**


End file.
